Apprenticeship test
The apprenticeship test is a coming of age ceremony when apprentices are tested to become Journeymen. It takes place over three days. It stems from an age-old ceremony where children are sent out to test themselves in the world. Because of the large numbers of foreign Masters at Dragon Fang, Lady Fang has asked that the ceremony be widened to include the intake of new apprentices. This means that anyone can now become an apprentice, not just the child of a Master. Day one Anyone wishing to secure an apprenticeship must present themselves in the main courtyard at Dragon Fang at dawn on the first day. They announce to the court who they are and that they are willing to spend the next three days willing to prove themselves worthy. During the day, the Masters of Dragon Fang will run a number of competitions to test people's abilities and suitability for their professions. Anybody may take part, but the Masters have their eyes on the would-be apprentices. Also during the day, some Masters from elsewhere in the kingdom will arrive for the evening's presentations. In the evening, the Presentations of the Apprentices is held. All the apprentices who are worthy to become Journeymen present their finest work to the Master judges. The Master judges retire to confer and make their decisions. This year, six apprentices are being judged: *Young Michael, a squire in training. *Thomas, a blacksmith's apprentice. *Rowan, apprentice game warden. *Catherine, a player in training. *Mouse (Michelle), a young holy woman. *Ann, a maker of tapestries. Day two *Competitions continue. *A hunt takes place in the forests near Dragon Fang. *A market takes place in the main courtyard. *A great feast and dance is held that night. Day three Competitions conclude. A joust and grand melee is held near the castle during the day. In the evening, two things happen at the feast: #Masters approach their new apprentices and inform them that they have been chosen. #The Master judges hand down their decisions, naming those people who have become Journeymen. Journeymen must immediately leave Dragon Fang and not return for at least one year. Everybody celebrates their success and says goodbye to the Journeymen. Masters and Mistresses at Dragon Fang Please note that this list, while eclectic, is not exhaustive. It is intended to give you some indication of the range of professions in the castle. *Master of Arms. Responsible for the defense of Dragon Fang and, in these quiet times, for persuading people to undertake their required arms training. Also responsible for all jousts and competitions involving arms. *Mistress of Art. Responsible for the care and well-being of all the precious objects held in the castle. *Mistress of Bindings. Responsible for binding books, including creating new books. *Master of Books. Responsible for all books kept in the castle. *Master Butcher. Responsible for slaughtering and dressing all animals destined for the kitchen. *Master of the Castle (Castellan). Responsible for a castle's domestic staff. *Master Chef. Responsible for all cooking in the castle. Oversees the kitchens. *Master of the Forge. Responsible for all blacksmithing in the castle. *Game Mistress. Responsible for the wild game that lives near the castle. The enemy of the poacher. *Master of Hawks. Responsible for all birds in the castle. *Mistress of the Hearth. Responsible for keeping the castle warm. *Mistress of Hounds. Responsible for all dogs in the castle. *Master of the Hunt. Responsible for all staging any hunts that take place around Dragon Fang. *Master of the Larder. Responsible for making sure that there is enough food in the castle. *Mistress of Light. Responsible for candles, torches and lanterns. *Mistress of Messages. Responsible for all messengers living at, arriving and leaving Dragon Fang. *Mistress of Mosaics. Responsible for making beautiful mosaics. *Mistress of Music. Responsible for all music played in the castle. *Mistress of the Needle. Responsible for all sewing and darning. *Mistress of the Purse. Responsible for making sure that there is enough money in the castle. *Master of Revels. Responsible for all feasts, parties and dances. *Mistress of Silver and Gold. Responsible for all fine metalwork created in the castle. *Mistress of the Spindle. Responsible for all spinning and weaving. *Master Scribe. Responsible for all out-going correspondence. *Scullery Master. Responsible for keeping the interior of the castle clean, including laundry. *Stable Master. Responsible for the wellbeing of all horses at Dragon Fang. *Master of the Yard. Responsible for all domestic animals that do not otherwise have a master. Category:Key events